


Sharing Is Caring

by daisystars



Series: Fairy AU [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Original Character(s), fairy king is rood, no rights for him, twdg au, twdg fairy au, twdg fantasy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisystars/pseuds/daisystars
Summary: (Prologue)Violet is informed of a new mission for her and her fellow fairy assassins... but what the mission exactly is leaves her in shock. A mission hasn't left her shocked in years.
Series: Fairy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sharing Is Caring

Violet was running seven minutes late.

It wasn’t her fault. The message saying the Fairy King wished to speak to her in such a manner was told to her in such tardiness. Now here she was, looking like an absolute foul while walking as fast as she could down to the throne room where the Fairy King was waiting for her. Her footsteps echoing throughout the tall ceiling hallways failed to make it look as if she weren’t rushing to get to said room.  
  
The King. The  _ Fairy  _ King. Crowned to the throne for many years. No matter what he did, where he did it, when he did it… shivers would always be sent down the blonde’s spine. Maybe it was something about his stare. That cold… emotionless stare. Even when he wasn’t ticked off his stare was hard to the core. 

Violet knew well she wasn’t the only one who would feel their knees buckle whenever present in the King’s presence. The countless days whenever one of her fellow assassins would stroll into a room she just so happened to be in, sweat beating down their forehead while their eyes were wide with present fear. Sometimes they stung with slim tears. Violet knew she shouldn’t feel the way she does about the King… but the way he treats his people was cruel, everyone knew that. She could do nothing about it though, not unless she wanted to get thrown into the dungeons and rot there for all eternity.

Her mind jumps to a memory with Louis, one of the assassins she grew close to throughout the years. He had a meeting with their King, what it was about Violet was never told and never bothered asking about it. All she needed to know was how hard it made the boy sob, and how purple the bruise he received was. It took a lot of ice and reassuring words to make sure it wasn’t bothering him. The vibrating feeling of Louis’ shoulders shaking are still felt through the blonde’s palms. Violet’s heart still aches to the memory. 

Ten minutes. She was now running ten minutes late due to her thoughts overwhelming her and causing her pace to decrease. She hisses a swear underneath her breath. Just when she thought she’d hit eleven minutes late, the throne room doors slipped into her sight. A pang of relief flew past her like a gust of wind. She made it. But she knew she wasn’t completely out of the woods yet. Now all she could do was pray the King wouldn’t stab her heart or crush her until there was nothing left. 

With a single swing the guards on duty by the doors opened them for the assassin. Instantly the afternoon sunlight came shining through, illuminating the walkway to the throne that stood still in the depths of the room. Seated there was the Fairy King himself, busy tackling a vine of fresh grapes and easily plucking and throwing them into his mouth with a pleased face. His head only perked up when his ear caught the noise of footsteps approaching, and glances to see Violet had made her way to the edge of his throne. With a single move she was kneeling before him.

“Your Majesty,” The girl speaks, her voice straining out throughout the room. She rises back up to eye him directly. She could feel her wings stand still as she stared at the man before her. “You wished to speak to me?”

Flinging his wrist, the vine of grapes flew across and over to a sleek gold platter that was at the Fairy King’s side. “That I do,” He rose from his seat, his silky maroon colored cape flowing along in coordination with his movements. “Though I expected to see you here twelve minutes ago.” A tang of anger and disappointment sits within his voice.

There it was. That numb feeling in her knees. That heartless stare that always seemed to make Violet go uneasy. She couldn’t show her fear though, she’d look like a coward, so instead she softly clears her throat. “My dearest apologies, but I only received word about such matters not long ago. I would’ve been here sooner if I was told you wished to see me earlier.”

He arches a brow. “Messages being sent around so late?” The Fairy King lets a ‘tsk’ leave his mouth. “If this sloppy work just so happens to continue a fairy’s head might not be on their shoulders anymore.”

Said sentence causes Violet to gulp. “I promise it won’t happen again, Your Highness. You have my word.”

“You better keep that promise,” His stare grows harder for a second, only one, before his expression softens, and a simple smile takes place. “Now, back to important matters,” He steps forward, down to Violet’s level. “I have a mission for you.”

The blonde perks up, but only briefly. “A mission?”

“Yes. This may well be your greatest one yet,”

Hearing such words makes Violet’s eyes widen. Greatest mission? What did that mean? 

Noting the blonde’s silence made the Fairy King continue. “I’m sure you’re aware of the raging war playing out between us fairies, am I correct?”

Violet simply nods. “Of course.”

“Splendid. Well, I thought of an idea. A genius one, really.”

Something within the assassin strikes, like an arrow was just shot through her stomach. The way the King spoke… something about his tone didn’t sound right to her. What was he planning…? “And what might that idea be?” She questions.

“You know that one phrase… oh what was it? Ah yes, ‘sharing is caring’. I’m sure you’ve heard of it?”

“Of course I have. I’m sure everyone has heard of it once in their life.”

The Fairy King’s smile grew, beginning to pace around the throne room with his hands clasped together behind his back. “Well, I figured our neighboring…  _ humans _ ,” A hint of disgust slips off his tongue to the word. “Are rather bored with just watching us fairies do all the fighting…”

The conversation wasn’t looking so good. Violet’s hands were starting to sweat and grow clammy. “Your Majesty? What does that mean?”

The Fairy King pauses in his pacing, turning on his heels so that he was facing the assassin. “It  _ means _ that we should give them the chance to join in on the fun.”

The blonde’s eyes grew wide. “You mean… get them involved in the war with us?”

“You were always a smart one,” The King’s smile grew larger for only a moment at her before he started to pace around again. “You’re probably wondering how we’ll be able to accomplish such a task.”

He seemed to have read the girl’s mind. “I am very curious, Your Majesty.”

The Fairy King pauses in front of a large window on the left side of the room, gazing out of it with much interest. He’s quiet for a moment before he finally speaks up, his words straightforward… scaringly straightforward. “I want you to kill their princess.”

If Violet’s eyes could pop out of their sockets so easily, they would’ve by now. “ _ Kill _ their princess? Are you out of your mind?”

The King’s head flings around at an unnatural speed, and a glare that could kill an entire room. “Excuse me? Are you questioning me?”

The buckling knees were back. Violet had never felt more scared talking to this man. “O-Of course not, Your Highness. I just… isn’t that a little… too extreme? Even for us?”

“Nothing is ever too extreme for our kind,” The Fairy King walks over to the blonde and stands before her. His wings stretched out and its shadow circled around the blonde’s figure. “Do not worry though, others will be joining you along for the mission, to make sure the job will be done no matter what. If any of you proceed to actually succeed, you all will be rewarded.”

Hearing a reward being present if able to succeed seemed to get the assassin excited. “Of course, Your Majesty. I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t,” The Fairy King marches past her toward his throne and takes a seat in it. “I give you warning, however. Their princess is apparently set to be crowned Queen within a week’s time. I hope she will be killed before then.”

Violet slips out a short nod. “Of course. I’ll plan to leave sometime today or tomorrow so that I can give myself enough time,” The blonde sends him a quick bow before turning to leave.

“Don’t forget, dear one,” The Fairy King’s words cause Violet to pause in her steps. “You know the consequences of failing me, I hope?”

The assassin’s hand instinctively reaches up to her bicep, gripping it with a strong but gentle grasp. “O-Of course, Your Highness. I could never forget.”

“Very well. You are dismissed.”

Those three words was all the assassin needed to hear. Swiftly Violet sped forward to the doors of the throne room, her palms growing numb and sweaty as she walked out of the room and disappeared into the hallway. Her heart was thumping so loud she wasn’t even able to hear the guards close the throne room doors behind her, or even hear her footsteps echoing behind her as she kept walking further and further away from the throne room.

Kill the princess. That was her task, and she had a week’s worth of time to complete said task. Was as easy as pie… right? Violet had killed before, humans and fairies and what not. This wasn’t new to her. She was used to the sight of bloodshed and the deafening sounds of cries coming from the ones she was assigned to murder. Even the ones she wasn’t assigned to kill still haunt her too.

So why was she getting so nervous? Why were her hands still sweating? Her knees still wobbly? She was used to this. She was used to killing. She had done the job many of times before, almost for nine years now. So why was Violet growing so worried about this one? She wasn’t supposed to feel this way… she  _ couldn’t _ feel this way. Not now, not ever.

That didn’t matter. None of her feelings mattered right now, in reality they never mattered. All that mattered was that Violet had a task to do, and she was prepared as ever to complete it. She couldn’t wait to see the sight of the princess’ blood on her dagger, her limp body laying flat against the cold marble floors of her home. 

Kill the princess. That was Violet’s job, and she was ready to complete that job. No. She  _ was _ going to complete the job. One way or the other.


End file.
